InuYasha Wiki:Daimyō-kai/4 August, 2012
This page is an archive of a community-wide discussion. This page is no longer live. Further comments should be made in the wiki discussion forums rather than here so that this page is preserved as a historic record. Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 04:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Log *August 4, 2012 (Text) Minutes * The chronology of the movies within the InuYasha timeline has been loosely agreed upon as the following: Episodes 1 - 54, Movie 1, Episodes 55 - 95, Movie 2, Episodes 96 - 136, Movie 3, Episodes 137 - 167, Movie 4, Final Act Episodes. Although it lacks official confirmation, we'd like to use the above chronology to simplify some general complications with History sections on character articles. * : Articles like featured articles with less strict requirements, will come into play on the InuYasha Wiki very soon. * Quotes: All articles will use a header quote at the top of the page, and quotes in the Quote section of articles should have some sort of relevance/importance to the character or plot of InuYasha. * Icon alignment: Addressed. * Sourcing/referencing: A policy is being drafted by Rowan, to be implemented at a later date. * Attribution: Determination as to what is considered a reliable source is being drafted in the sourcing/referencing guide by Rowan. * Toolbar fixes: Fixed. * Merge with Fanon Wiki? Merge rejected. * "Literal meaning" in translation template * Inu no Taishō's name: It was brought up by some editors that the Inu no Taishō was renamed "Tōga'on" by Sunrise at one point, but then the company changed it again to Inuyasha's father because they didn't want to get InuYasha fans confused. As it was changed back, the name will not be official. Instead, this name will be noted in the trivia section of the Inu no Taishō's article. * Main character synopses: The main characters' articles should be very brisque, avoiding episode and chapter "play-by-plays," to be supplemented by detailed chapter and episode articles. This will prevent the main characters' pages from becoming too long. * Fight and event articles: Will be made sometime in the future. * Poll queue: A method of queuing polls can be developed if we come up with a way to gather poll question suggestions. * Recent changes Auto-refresh: Solved. * Wiki Projects: Bringing to attention Wiki Projects (such as those created by the HP Wiki) * Categorization (revamped idea) Idea rejected. * Relationships section: For characters who have numerous relationships to be listed, the relationships section can be split into multiple categories (family, enemies, allies, etc.) and have individuals listed using a ; to create a bold heading. For characters with only a handful of relationships, each relationship can be the name of the character as a subheading. * Media appearances section: There will be a new section on articles called "Media appearances" where the article subject's appearances in media are listed. Any more than 8 appearances should be in a scroll box. * Part 3 Age: The part-3 parameter of infoboxes have been removed. * Image categories by character: When uploading images, please categorize them by character in addition to licensing them.